A Pyrokenetic's Mother
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: These are the facts: My birth mother left me. My adopted mother loves me. Problem is; how can I stay in my true mother's heart when I start showing signs of possessing her rival's powers?
1. Chapter 1

A Pyrokenetic's Mother

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans._

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Rain pelted the stone steps of Jump City Orphanage. Lightning split the dreary sky as thunder rolled through the city. A blonde woman scurried up the steps of Jump City Orphanage carrying a small bassinet in her arms._

_She laid the bassinet at the threshold of the gothic structure; then stepped back and gazed at the sleeping infant that lay inside. The baby was a girl with peach skin, her little hands bunched into fists. Her hair was a wispy golden blonde. The woman, mother of the baby, knew that the girl also possessed sapphire eyes much like her own. She stroked her daughter's hair once and whispered, "This is for the best. I can't take care of you. I wasn't even supposed to _have_ you! But I couldn't destroy your innocent life either. Yet if I keep you, your life would have been destroyed anyway. "Emotionally, if not literally." The woman sighed. "Perhaps you'll understand one day. But by that time we'll be on different sides of the law." She fumbled for something in her trench coat pocket and pulled out a necklace._

_The necklace had a pendant of a sun and crescent moon intertwined. Ever so gently she placed it around the child's neck. "Perhaps this will bind a part of the curse you inherited from me," the blonde-haired woman whispered. Hearing echoing sirens wail in the distance; the woman tucked in a note and knocked on the mahogany door once, vanishing before the matron could open the door and spy the baby._

_Once the matron noticed the sleeping infant, she stooped to pick up the bassinet when a white square envelope caught her eye. Removing the envelope, she tore it open and pulled out a note. It read:_

My daughter's name is Juliana Celeste. Please find a loving family for her. She is to _never_ take off the necklace. These are my final requests_._

_The matron raised an eyebrow at the fact that the note was unsigned; but carefully picked up the bassinet that carried the sleeping Juliana nonetheless. Feeling the sudden movement, Juliana opened her blue eyes and gazed at the woman. Although Juliana was no more than five months old; she knew that this woman had more love in her eyes than her mother ever did. Instead of crying, Juliana smiled and let out a small giggle turning the woman who cradled her into mush._

"_Aww," the matron cooed. "Aren't you an adorable baby? Juliana Celeste…what a pretty name." She gently bounced the infant as she closed the door behind her._

_Juliana's mother wasn't aware of the exchange that occurred between the orphanage matron and her daughter. The woman's ice blue eyes were apathetic as she walked down the sidewalks of Jump City. Her baby would have been a distraction, for her work required one-hundred percent of her attention and absolutely nothing less._

_The woman's line of work was that of a criminal. One of Jump City's most notorious criminals as a matter of fact. Both the police and the Titans chased after her day in and day out. She evaded both parties every time. A blonde strand of hair slithered into her vision as a smirk of satisfaction worked onto her face._

_As this positive feeling swelled within her; rain-drenched leaves began to surround the woman in a colorful tornado. Concentrating, the woman summoned a platform made of granite and gracefully stepped on before flying away through the stormy atmosphere._

* * *

_While the matron of Jump City Orphanage, otherwise known as Mrs. Daniels tucked Juliana into a cradle, the birth mother flew past the window. Had she noticed, there is a possibility that Mrs. Daniels would have been able to recognize her as the villain Terra._

* * *

Whoo!! I've wanted to post this story for so long! So many chapter ideas have been scrawled out and are ready to be transformed into bona fide chapters. I hope you guys liked this chapter and want to see more. You guys know that this is also a BBxRae fic, but do you have any suggestions for Juliana's superhero alias? I've got nothing so far...XD

Review please!

* * *


	2. Don't Send Me Back to the darkness

A Pyrokenetic's Mother

Chapter 2: Don't send me back to the darkness

Disclaimer: Only Jacey, Gregory and Aiden are mine, the other characters belong to DC Comics.

I dedicate this chapter to xStarfirexRobinxo, Raven of Alaska, Broken Sword of the Morning, emeralddragon24, Lyz Shadow, Rabula Tasa and Nos428reborn

* * *

Five-year-old Juliana Celeste, otherwise known as Jacey, was running as fast as her little legs could carry her, golden-blonde pigtails swinging behind her. Her heart was hammering in her chest; her sapphire eyes wild with the terror of a hunted animal. Jacey just knew she had to escape that nightmare of a place, Jump City Orphanage. It wasn't home; a home had light and love. No, the orphanage was a dark, chilling place. All it truly did was keep a roof over Jacey's head and that was it.

Everything had changed during Jacey's fourth birthday. First, Mrs. Daniels; the orphanage matron and the woman who took Jacey in, left Jump City Orphanage on maternity leave. Jacey had never felt lonelier. Then, as Jacey stared at her birthday candles; praying fervently that her wish would come true and Mrs. Daniel's would walk through the door within seconds, the flames rose, separating themselves from the wicker and forming a heart. It had lingered for a few seconds then vanished. Jacey had blinked then observed the other children; all were too busy playing with the balloons eagerly awaiting cake to notice the dancing flames Jacey had inadvertently controlled. All save for one however.

Gregory, a ten-year-old, did indeed witness Jacey's ability. He glared at her, blue eyes filled with malice. "I saw that you little freak," he hissed in her ear. "Everybody thinks you're a sweet little princess. But I knew better and you just proved my case." Jacey shrunk in her seat, trying to curl into herself. She had clutched her amulet, using it as both a shield and a security blanket.

From that day on; Gregory and his friends would drag Jacey into the halls and command her to pull pranks using her "freakish abilities". Whenever Jacey refused, Gregory and his band of bullies would pull at her hair and kick her. When Jacey obeyed, her meals would be taken away from her.

Needless to say, as Jacey ran from the orphanage; she was starving and both her body and her heart were bruised.

She darted into an alley and leaned against a brick wall struggling to catch her breath. As Jacey rested, she heard a sound that was all too familiar. It was Gizmo, the annoying Airedale that belonged to the new matron, Mrs. Warren. Gizmo scared Jacey; a fact well known by Mrs. Warren whom sent her dog after the tiny refugee.

As Gizmo's yapping and snarling grew louder; Jacey tried to slink away. Yet as she tried to hide, Jacey realized she was slipping into the darkness; the one thing that frightened her more than Gregory and Gizmo combined.

Gizmo rounded the corner and began barking his head off upon laying his amber eyes on her. Jacey thought about calling the fire within her, but had been frozen in fear.

Gizmo bared his teeth and was about to pounce on Jacey when a green blur knocked him to the side. The green blur turned out to be a green tiger, causing Jacey to gasp in surprise. The tiger let out a roar; Gizmo scurrying away with his tail between his legs. Then a most curious thing—as if seeing a green tiger wasn't peculiar enough for Jacey—the tiger transformed into a man. A green-skinned man, but a man nonetheless. The man chuckled and shouted after the retreating Airedale's form. "Yeah! That's right! Run! Leave the little girl alone."

He then turned and noticed Jacey's cringing and petrified expression. The green man knelt on the ground and held out a hand. Speaking softly he said, "Hi little girl. Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any parents," Jacey replied quietly.

"Oh." The green-skinned man stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, perhaps I should take you to the local orphanage? I hear it's pretty…" He trailed off at the sight of Jacey's tear-filled blue eyes and trembling form. Realization dawned on him. "Ohh, you just ran away from the orphan—"

"Don't send me back!" Jacey cried.

"Huh?"

"Don't send me back to the darkness!" She wailed. A ring of fire surrounded her, making her vanish from view. "Don't make me go back to the dark!"

"Hey, hey!" The man shouted. Unbeknownst to Jacey, he transformed into an emerald raven and flew into the circle, landing beside her. Reverting back to his human form, completely unmindful of the flames that surrounded them, the green-skinned man took the weeping Jacey into his embrace. "Hey…What's wrong? Was the orphanage scary?"

"There's no light there," Jacey sobbed. "Just darkness. And if you don't do what they say, they hit you and take away your food. I'm so hungry." Jacey watched as her savior frowned.

"_They beat you?"_ He thought. _"The adults? Or do older children do it and get away with it because the adults have their backs turned?"_ He looked back at Jacey and took in the bruises on her face and arms that he hadn't noticed before. It was then that he made a decision.

"Hey, do you want to come live with me? Be my daughter? My wife has been wanting a little girl for a while you know."

At this, the flames immediately dispersed. Jacey's sapphire eyes lit up with joy and surprise. "I get a mommy _and_ a daddy?"

The man nodded. "My name is Beastboy by the way. But I hope you'll want to call me Daddy. Do you have a name?"

"Juliana Celeste. Everybody except for Mrs. Warren, Gizmo's owner, calls me Jacey."

Beastboy nodded. "Jacey is a cute name. So is Juliana Celeste. How old are you?"

"Five."

Beastboy stood and held out his arms. Jacey allowed herself to be lifted. "We have a stop or two to make before I take you home," he began. "Want to meet your mommy?" Jacey nodded vigorously, blonde pigtails bopping and swinging in time to the rhythm. Grinning, Beastboy pulled out what looked like to Jacey to be a yellow walkie-talkie in the shape of a circle, a giant black T painted onto it. He pushed a black button on its side and spoke, "Hey, Raven?"

Before his wife responded, Jacey asked curiously, "Your wife is a bird?"

Beastboy chuckled. "No, I'm the only shape-shifter. Well, actually, my son is a shape-shifter too."

"I get a brother too?!"

"Yep," Beastboy replied. "He's a year older than you as a matter of fact." He frowned slightly and tried contacting his wife again. "Raven? Honey? Are you there?"

"I'm here," A woman's voice came through the yellow walkie-talkie. "Sorry, just patching up Aiden. He startled me while I was meditating—again. Are you finished with your patrol?"

"Yeah, about that," Beastboy began as he shifted Jacey in his grasp. "Can you and Aiden meet me at the Little Hangleton Book Shop? There's something I want you to see."

"Okay…" Raven's voice came out a little uncertain. "Is everything all right?"

Beastboy smiled at Jacey who smiled back. "Yeah, everything's fine."

* * *

"Um," Raven began with amusement laced in her voice as she gazed at Jacey. "I hate to tell you this sweetheart," she addressed Beastboy. "But this little girl is a some_one_, not a som_ething_." Raven, Beastboy, Aiden and Jacey were standing in the drama section alone 

because the adults knew the owners and used this area to talk in private or use their powers if need be.

"Yeah, I know." Her husband replied. "But I didn't want to give anything away. You know how I can do that sometimes."

"Indeed you can."

Raven watched as Aiden entertained Jacey with a few of his favorite animals to shift into. She smiled as Jacey clapped and smiled with glee. "She sure is adorable," Raven remarked.

Beastboy nodded. "Rae, you've always wanted a little girl. Jacey needs a home, a family. She needs people who can love her unconditionally. The orphanage doesn't have any of that. That place terrifies her. Did you see those bruises?" Raven nodded, biting her lip in thought. "The older children beat her," Beastboy went on. "They take advantage of her because she's a…" He cast around, trying to find the appropriate word. "What's that word for a person with fire powers?"

"Pyrokenectic?" Raven supplied.

"Right, Jacey's a pyrokenetic. What safer place is there for her than Titans Tower?"

Raven watched as Jacey now entertained Aiden with a small ring of floating dancing flames. He reached out to touch one and looked delighted when he saw that it didn't burn him. Aiden hugged Jacey then pulled her over to his parents. "Mommy, Daddy." He began. "Can we keep her please? Ryan has Mar'i. Can I have Jacey for a sister?" Raven looked at Aiden in slight surprise. Ryan had Mar'i for a sister because they were the twins of Nightwing and Starfire. Although the three children were great friends, perhaps Aiden felt lonely because he didn't have anyone to share that strong sibling bond with.

"What do you say, Rae?" Beastboy asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can we be Jacey's family?"

Raven smiled. _"You had me convinced when I first saw her."_ She answered through their mental bond. Beastboy smiled back.

"Jacey?" Raven began as she bent her knees slightly, her slim pale hands resting on them. The little girl regarded her; her small hand closed over her celestial amulet, her sapphire eyes looking into Raven's violet one solemnly. "Do you want us to be your family?"

Jacey smiled hugely. "Yes, please!" Raven then opened her arms into which Jacey launched herself, squealing excitedly, "Mommy!!" Aiden also got in on the hug, effectively knocking the new mother and daughter down.

"Mommy?" Jacey asked looking at Raven with seriousness in her eyes once again.

"Yes?"

"I-if I'm bad," Jacey began nervously. "You won't send me back to the darkness will you?"

Raven reached out and smoothed away a strand of blonde hair that escaped from one of Jacey's pigtails and fallen in front of her eyes. She gently stroked a bruise, healing it with her power. "Never, Jacey." Raven vowed quietly. "I will never send you back to the darkness."

* * *

Whoo-hoo! Finally! I am done with this chapter! I am so sorry if anybody gets mad because of the things Jacey went through. It's just for this chapter, that's it. I'm also sorry if this chapter sucks...

Points for anybody who can remember where Little Hangleton is from…

Next chapter is…well, you're just going to have to wait and find out, aren't you?

Review please!!


	3. Memories

A Pyrokinetic's Mother

Disclaimer: Hm, nothing witty…I don't own the Titans.

Chapter 3: Memories

* * *

_Eleven years later…_

Sunlight poured into the room of one sixteen-year-old Jacey Logan. Her room was brightly painted with various themes of nature. An erupting volcano was to her left, a painted replica of the Amazon Rainforest to her right; the ocean was behind her bed and an expansive Sahara desert in the front. Her ceiling was split into two parts; a glittering milky way and a sunny sky dotted with wispy cirrus clouds. The resident pyrokinetic herself lay sprawled in her bed under the enchanting spell of sleep and was content with not breaking it. Unfortunately for Jacey, someone had other plans in mind.

Her door opened slightly with just enough room for a human figure to slip into the room. The figure lay low toward Jacey's carpet and crawled so gracefully, almost like a slithering snake to the dresser in front of her bed. The mysterious visitor raised itself onto its haunches and peered into the bed to see Jacey still asleep. Rolling its eyes and smirking in amusement, the figure fell into a crouched position. Within seconds the figure flew up and crashed onto Jacey yelling, "Morning Sleepyhead!"

Jacey shrieked as she felt her body fly up and slam into her mattress. Her blue eyes were wide with alarm as she looked around her gasping, "What's the emergency?!" A peal of laughter hit her ears. Jacey snapped her head toward the sound, several strands of hair falling into her face as her eyes narrowed in irritation. In front of her was a bent over male body; all Jacey could see was his unruly spiky jet black hair. Her wake-up call had been from none other than her best friend Ryan Grayson. He was named for his mother's brother Ryand'r, whom had been dead for nearly twenty years. Ryan was clutching his sides as he continued to erupt in more mirthful chuckles. "Ryan shut up," Jacey said bluntly as she whacked him over the head with a pillow.

"I still can't believe you haven't been able to stop me," Ryan said as he looked at her, his cerulean eyes gleaming. "You should have been able to by now, Jace."

"And since when is waking up part of training?" Jacey retorted, eyebrow raised.

"It isn't," Ryan replied with a shrug. "It's just that you're usually able to predict my moves and thwart them, inside the training room or not. However, you can never stop me from pouncing on your bed and it's been a year."

"Well either I have to learn how to keep my subconscious on alert or get an alarm clock," Jacey replied.

"Go with the first choice," Ryan said with a grin, "otherwise there goes my early morning fun." Jacey rolled her eyes and attempted to hit him with the pillow again but felt her wrist being grabbed, the pillow wrested from her grasp and in Ryan's arms.

Startled, she stammered, "Uh, R-Ryan?" A faint blush crept across her cheeks, her heart beginning to pound.

"Happy Birthday, Jace," He whispered before letting her go and hopping off the bed. Not noticing his best friend's blush, he casually strolled toward the door. Before exiting, Ryan turned back around and said, "Training is in an hour, okay?"

Forcing herself to snap out of her daze, Jacey shouted, "I hope you realize that Mar'i has ten times more maturity than you could possess!"

As her door slid shut, Jacey fell back onto her bed and groaned, "How could I forget today was my birthday? And _why_ do I like that boy again?" She rolled onto her side and leaned over the edge of her bed, long golden-blonde hair sweeping the floor. Long fingers gripped a leather book as she sat up seconds later. Jacey opened the book revealing it to be a photo album. She grinned at the first picture, hoping it would help answer her question.

Although they called each other best friends, they were slightly closer with one another's siblings. The picture was of Mar'i Grayson, Ryan's sister and Jacey's _soul_-sister. Mar'i was actually Ryan's twin, yet far from identical. In this photo Mar'i was five, the age she had been when Jacey had met her. Mar'i's hair was in chunky layers of red and black streaks worn in two pigtails. Mar'i had turquoise eyes and a cheery smile could always be found on her face. Jacey grinned as she recalled the time she had met the Grayson twins.

* * *

_Jacey entered the common room in her new mother's arms; her new brother riding on her father's shoulders. She felt Raven place her down, but was in too much awe to notice. She spun around in a circle. The room was sparkling clean and had very high tech, state of the art equipment; yet Jacey could feel the welcoming warmth that emanated from its very walls. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Jacey turned to face Adrian. His violet eyes were smiling. "Isn't this room so cool?" Jacey nodded excitedly._

"_It's awesome!" She trilled. "I have a family and we live in a giant T!" She turned to Beastboy and Raven. Tilting her head she asked, "Am I in a fairytale?" The two grown-ups chuckled and were about to reply when the door opened and two blurs of red and black swarmed into the room. They stopped in front of Jacey and Adrian's parents transforming into a boy and girl a__round Jacey's age, even from the back she could see they looked very much alike. Twins, perhaps?_

"_Aunt Raven! Uncle Garfield! You're home!" They chorused. The children were about to race over to Adrian when they saw Jacey. Both children froze in their tracks. Jacey's smile melted off her face when uneasiness washed over her, their surprised expressions beginning to burn a hole in her heart._

_Raven was the first to break the silence. She glided over to the twins and knelt beside them; placing a comforting hand on each shoulder. "This is our daughter Juliana Celeste," Raven introduced. "We adopted her today."_

_The girl reacted first. "I know what adopted means!" She said excitedly. "Daddy told me." She then skipped over to Jacey, her turquoise eyes bright with curiosity. "Hi Juliana! I'm Mar'i!" She chirped. "Do you wanna be my friend?" Jacey looked at her shyly before nodding._

"_You can call me Jacey," she said quietly. _

_"Hi Jacey!" Mar'i squealed while enveloping the newest Logan into a hug. "Ryan! Come meet Jacey."_

_The boy known as Ryan didn't move for a minute. His sapphire eyes were examining the newcomer. She had seemed cheery when he first ran into the room, but quickly showed that she could retreat into herself quite easily. What had happened to her to make her look as if she wanted to disappear? Ryan figured from both that and that it was his Aunt Raven whom had adopted her, then maybe the little girl was okay. Taking a breath, he walked up to her and said, "Hi Jacey, I'm Ryan. Do you like videogames?"_

* * *

Jacey brought herself back to the present. _Videogames_, she thought with a light snort. _He was_ _such a typical boy, even way back then_. The blonde looked at the picture beneath Mar'i and her brother. It was a picture of Nightwing and Starfire. Mar'i and Ryan's parents; the people Jacey liked to call "aunt" and "uncle". She smirked wryly as she remembered meeting the lovely pair, especially Nightwing. Hoo boy, talk about a misconception.

_Ryan was in the midst of teaching Jacey how to handle a videogame controller when Mar'i squealed, "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!"_

_Jacey tried to peek over the back of the crescent sofa to get a view of the newcomers, but had to resort to sitting on her legs to do so. Her sapphire eyes landed on Starfire first; a tall beautiful lady with extremely long red hair, golden tan skin and pretty green eyes. Starfire wore a purple tunic with sheer material weaving around her arms. Purple chinos encased her slim legs while a sheer skirt was wrapped around her waist. Boots of the same color peered out from underneath. To Jacey, Starfire looked like a red-headed Rapunzel. Starfire was chatting animatedly with _

_Raven and Beastboy, no doubt about Jacey herself. The Rapunzel look-alike flew over to Jacey with a large smile and scooped her up into a hug. "Hello Juliana!" Starfire trilled. "Welcome to our Titan family! I am so very happy that you will be a part of us!" Jacey couldn't stop smiling._

"_Hi," she said, her voice remaining soft. "You can call me Jacey." Looking into Starfire's emerald eyes she asked, "But what can I call you?" _

_Starfire didn't answer right away. Although she wasn't an empath herself; she could sense a twinge of envy radiating from Raven's aura at the familiarity and warmth she was bestowing upon Jacey and the happiness Jacey showed in return. Jacey wasn't her daughter, she was Raven's. Starfire had a daughter of her own as well as a son whom she both loved dearly; nothing could _ever_ take away that love, that much Starfire was sure of. She also knew she had absolutely no intention of stealing Jacey away from one of her closest friends, so why that pang of jealousy? _

_When Starfire's eyes locked onto Raven's violet ones, she sensed the relief and apologetic ambiance coming from her. Raven mouthed, "I'm sorry." A blush began to creep onto her cheeks. Starfire then felt a gentle prickling on the surface of her mind then heard Raven's velvety voice. "I should have known better than to be jealous of you," she began. "You're just being kind. You treat Adrian the same way you treat Ryan, so why should Jacey be any different from Mar'i? I guess it was just maternal instincts. Will you be her aunt, just like you are Adrian's?"_

_Starfire nodded, eyes slightly wet with tears of joy. She turned to the little blonde girl in her arms and said, "You may call me Aunt Starfire or Aunt Kori."_

"_Cool!" Jacey exclaimed. "Everybody seems to have two names! Do the kids get two names too?" _

"_Over time you'll get a second name," a masculine voice answered. Jacey turned in Starfire's arms to see a tall man dressed in all black with the exception of a blue bird emblazoned across his chest. A narrow black mask adorned his face. The young pyrokinetic began to tremble and hid her face in Starfire's hair._

_The Tamaranian became concerned. "Jacey, what's the matter?"_

"_The scary man dressed in black is the matter!"_

_Starfire chuckled, "but he is merely my husband."_

"_Why did you marry the darkness?!" Jacey's shriek came out muffled. _

"_Jacey, Nightwing is not evil, he is a protector of good. The dark colors he wears are merely a warning sign to those who wish to hurt innocent people." Starfire soothed while stroking her hair._

_Beastboy chuckled. "And I thought Batman was supposed to be the scary one," He remarked. "I guess it runs the family huh?" Nightwing said nothing in response to this; rather just let a full blown crimson blush blossom onto his face._

_Jacey however, at the sound of her father's voice poked her head up from Starfire's shoulder and reached for the shape shifter with her small outstretched arms. "Daddy…" She cried in a wheedling tone._

_Chuckling once again, Beastboy shook his head. "I'm sorry Jacey. But if you want to come to me, you're going to have to let Nightwing take you."_

_This didn't sit well with Jacey. She hugged Starfire. "Auntie Starfire, I don't wanna go to the darkness!"_

_Raven elbowed her husband annoyed, "Gar, stop torturing our child and go get her!"_

"_Relax Rae," Beastboy replied, "I know whatI'm doing." He turned to Jacey. "Jacey, Nightwing is one of my best friends. He won't hurt you. I promise."_

_Hesitantly, Jacey peered over at Nightwing. He calmly looked back at her seeing if she'd act welcoming or fearful. It was then that Jacey truly felt that protective sense coming from Nightwing as it did her own parents. She raised her hand and waved at him. "Hi Uncle Nightwing. Can you take me to my mommy and daddy please?" Her voice was quiet and unsure. _

_A small smile worked its way across Nightwing's face as he lifted the small pyrokinetic from his wife's arms. "Alright."_

* * *

Jacey smiled at the picture of her aunt and uncle. She had been so silly as a child. Just because one wore black, that didn't necessarily make him part of the darkness. It had been what darkness represented that had scared Jacey. The dark was isolation, loneliness. It couldn't be truly categorized as a person, place or thing. It was just an aspect of life that magnified your fears and brought them into existence. She had been afraid that Nightwing was able to do that and would inflict pain upon her just like Gregory had.

Jacey flipped the page and stared lovingly down at her immediate family that had expanded roughly eight years ago. In Raven's arms was a picture of Jacey's baby brother Mark Logan. Mark took after their father in looks. He had unruly forest green hair and skin to match while his round eyes revealed a glimmering emerald sheen. While the main factor of Mark's powers was shape-shifting, he also proved that he could fly without having to rely on an animal form thus showing that he possessed a bit of Raven's abilities as well.

Beside her mother stood Beastboy and Adrian. Beastboy had a confident, mature smile on his face that still allowed some of his boyish charm to shine through as Adrian stood tall and proud, trying to portray to the world that he was ready to be a man at the tender age of ten. Jacey smiled softly and ran a finger lightly over her mother's gently smiling face. While Beastboy had rescued her from the streets, Raven had saved her from the darkness of herself.

* * *

_Jacey held Raven's slim silver hand with her own small one. Beastboy held Adrian aloft on his shoulders. The four of them were on their way back to Jump City Orphanage to make Jacey's adoption official. As they reached the looming gothic structure Jacey began to tremble. Using her free hand; she clutched her celestial charm, drawing as much strength and comfort from the small metal piece as she could handle._

_Raven squeezed Jacey's hand lightly, silently telling her that she had nothing to be afraid of. Jacey wished she could believe the woman who was to be her mother. But she found it to be impossible. Once they entered the foyer; Jacey wanted nothing more to rip free from Raven's grasp and run out the door for the first person her eyes gazed upon was none other than Gregory. As soon as he saw Jacey and the people she was with, he burst into malicious laughter._

"_Well what do we have here?" The despicable ten-year-old crowed. "Why if it isn't little Juliana Celeste!" He eyed the others. "And she's with Freak man, Goth Girl and Freak man junior!" Leering at Jacey he continued, "I guess that makes you Flame Goth Girl! What, are you joining the sideshow creeps at the circus?" Gregory laughed at what he believed to be his incredibly funny joke._

_The Logan family on the other hand had a different perspective on Gregory and his "humorous" self. Beastboy growled as Raven narrowed her eyes menacingly. Adrian looked as if he was ready to leap from his father's shoulders and start attacking the hapless fool, but he didn't move. Jacey on the other hand; didn't possess the self-restraint the others had. Gritting her teeth, she felt the anger course within her and burn a sweet fire into her fingertips. She didn't have to look down to see the flames emit from her hands; she just knew that they were there. Gregory's eyes grew wide in fear as the fire Jacey was producing was larger than he had ever seen. Jacey smirked at his trembling form, not taking any note that her family was observing this little scenario._

_Something clicked within Jacey's mind; some sort of inkling, a nearly inaudible whisper that told her not to throw the flames at Gregory directly, rather to do it in a sneakier matter. Jacey closed her eyes and willed the flames to dissipate. She opened her blue eyes to the form of slits as she concentrated. She felt the heat rise within her once again, only this time a picture formed in her mind depicting the fire shooting from Gregory's greasy head. Focusing on that, Jacey saw smoke begin to curl; spiraling upward from Gregory's mud brown locks. Flames began to appear._

"_Juliana, stop!" Hearing her new mother's voice; Jacey snapped out of her rage induced trance. She gasped for fresh air, not realizing she hadn't been breathing as her focus had solely belonged to using her powers in order to shut Gregory up. Jacey looked at the now wailing boy who was desperately trying to get the fire on his head to die. Eyes wide in mortification, Jacey realized what she had done. Yes, she had been enraged because Gregory was running his mouth off at her family's expense; but she hadn't wanted to hurt him that badly._

_The young pyrokinetic didn't even notice as Raven used her telekinetic powers to activate the sprinkler system before lifting her into her arms and quickly exiting the orphanage. Beastboy walked quickly beside them and said in a joking way, "I guess we'll have to officially adopt her online, eh?"_

_Jacey turned tear-filled eyes toward her mother, "Do you hate me now?"_

_Raven sighed and gave her a soft smile. "As a Titan I have to say, we're going to have to train you on controlling your emotions as well as your powers. But as your mother who has gone through the same things you have, I say right on."_

_Jacey tilted her head in confusion, "Right on?"_

_Raven laughed gently. "It means good job Sweetie."_

* * *

A knocking sound ripped Jacey from her reverie. "Jacey, come on!" An energetic voice trilled. "It's time for training!" Jacey smiled. That voice could only belong to her _true_ best friend and soul-sister Mar'i who by now had slipped into her superhero persona known as Nightfire.

She called out to the teenaged Tamaranian, "I'll be right there!"

"Okay!" Came the cheerful reply.

Jacey frowned as she heard Nightfire's delicate steps trip down the hall. Her mind still lingered on that recent memory. That voice, whose was it? It had been a combination of quite a few things. At first, when it was instructing her to stop the fire, it had been a soft female voice whose tones were light and pleading instead of her mother's rich, comforting voice. Then voice then changed when Jacey obeyed the initial command into a deep, almost guttural pitch that most definitely did not belong to her father. When Jacey heard the different voice, it was as if a pair of invisible sunglasses had settled over her eyes, dimming her vision and an invisible hand was pulling her back into the darkness as her body was being used like a puppet that was pulled on its strings. A shiver of fear ran down her spine at that thought.

Quelling her unease as best as she could; Jacey rose from her bed and walked toward the door resolving to seek out either Raven or Nightwing hoping that her questions could be answered.

* * *

Finally! This chapter is done! And it's the longest one so far. Hm, not exactly satisfied with the ending. I kind of wanted to do more with the orphanage scene, so perhaps I'll play with it later. Jacey's also had a taste of the power of the dark side, she doesn't like it, but whether or not outside forces will attempt to sway her shall be seen later on. There's also a bit of romance in the beginning, was I too strong with that? Points go to whoever can figure out where I based Raven's quote from... _"As a Titan I have to say, we're going to have to train you on controlling your emotions as well as your powers. But as your mother who has gone through the same things you have, I say right on."_

Read and review please!!


End file.
